Just Another Jelsa Story
by TalkDisneyToMe
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a young queen, forced to have a ball to find her future king. There was a winter spirit, sold as a slave to a woman by the Nightmare King. They'll each go through some ups and downs, but they just might be able to make the others' lives okay again. Sound familiar? Of course not, but this is still... Just Another Jelsa Story. Jelsa. cinderella!au
1. Act I- Jack Frost & His Magical Ice Cube

**Yay! A random story I'mma write. I'm estimating this will be around 3-5 chapters, so yay for that~**

**Ugh inspiring things everywhere. **

**Yeah, this'll be fun. :D**

**Hope you all like it~**

**Rated T for pretty much everything that happens in a romance fic, minus the M-rated things. Oh and minor language. :P**

**I should really just work on my other stories, rather than write a new one…**

**Oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen.**

* * *

_Act I- Jack Frost and His Magical Ice Cube_

* * *

My name is Jack Frost.

I became the spirit of winter roughly one hundred and forty-five years ago.

And my life is miserable.

Twenty years ago, I was kidnapped by a man named Pitch Black.

You may know him as the Boogeyman. Or the Nightmare King. Or a pain in the-

Anyways, after keeping me in hiding for eighteen years, he sold me as a servant to some no good, rotten-

woman. She's a woman.

Her name is Carolina. She has natural red eyes (I know freaky right?) and ginger hair that I'm pretty sure is fake. She lives in the thriving kingdom of Arendelle, which is led by the most beautiful queen you could ever see. (And for the record, the Princess of Arendelle has strawberry-blonde hair, but if you consider that ginger, then her hair is a pretty ginger. Carolina's is ugly ginger.)

The queen's name is Elsa, and it is widely known that she has ice magic, so to speak, and Pitch and the Guardians of the Children are very convinced I cursed her.

No. _No. __**No. **__**No. **_

I did NOT curse her I swear to the Man in the Moon she was born like that! I wouldn't curse someone so magnificently beautiful!

Oh, the Guardians of the Children? They're kind of important.

They protect the hope, dreams, memories, and wonder of the children. They are St. Nick, the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Kangaroo (although he insists he's a bunny. Or a rabbit. I don't really pay much attention to him. He's mean.)

Technically, I'm seventeen (y'know the whole immortality thing) but according to human standards (aka Pitch's stupidity) I'm twenty-three.

Carolina isn't exactly rich, nor poor. She's middle class. But according to her I'm less-than-lower class.

Ugh can I kill her yet?

Well, Carolina has two sons.

Their names are Kristoff and Hans.

Kristoff is the nicer one of the two. He's also the older one. He's got blonde hair and brown eyes. He's got a bright smile, and he's quite a good friend of mine (okay maybe my only friend shut up.)

Hans is the mean one. He's got brown eyes and his mother's ugly ginger-ish hair. He's got a crooked smile. He's handsome I'll give him that, but he's not a perfect ten. He's not even a six if I'm being honest with you.

And between me and you, they both like Princess Anna. Haha!

…

…

…

…

…

Don't tell them I said that.

Okay, where was I? Oh yeah.

There's this huge ball coming up and I'm excited! I'm going to try and sneak my way in with Kristoff's help.

AND MAYBE I COULD MEET QUEEN ELSA AND MAYBE JUST MAYBE SHE'D CHOOSE ME TO MARRY HER AND THEN WE'D-

I mean.

Yeah, I'd be cool with it if she chose me to marry her.

Haha.

_Cool_. No pun intended I swear.

Well now that you know about me and my…err…dream, I might as well let you know what's gone on today.

I had to sweep in the parlor, dust the cabinets, wash the dishes, tend to the animals, clean Hans' room, clean Kristoff's room (granted Kristoff nicely helped me) and mop the entire house.

Right now I'm cleaning up some mess made by Hans with said mop.

An old dirty mop that I think is made of Carolina's real hair. No seriously.

Thankfully, I had just finished.

"Oh thank heavens." I said, leaning against the mop as if it was my staff.

SPEAKING OF WHICH, I MISS MY STAFF BY THE WAY IF ANYONE FINDS IT RETURN IT TO MEEEE! I PROMISE I'LL GIVE YOU A BIG HUG!

Yeah Pitch stole my staff and won't return it which makes me hate him even more than I already do, which makes a lot of sense because I wish death upon him even if it's physically impossible.

"Oh, no rejoicing yet, Frost." Hans' stupid voice was heard behind me. "You're not done cleaning?"

I groaned, before raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I slightly whined.

Hans smirked, walking to the bucket of mop water, kicking it down. It's contents spilled all across the floor.

I glared at him. He's lucky I don't actually have my staff or I'd freeze his butt into next Tuesday.

"Oops." He girlishly giggled. He walked out, and into his mother's room.

Kristoff poked his head out of the kitchen. "Hey Jack!" he called.

I looked at him, catching the towels he threw. "Thanks buddy." I said.

"No problem." Kristoff responded faintly.

"JACKSON!" I flinched at Carolina's high pitched voice.

I turned to face her. "Yes?"

"Yes mistress." She snapped.

I growled slightly. "Yes mistress?" I spat.

"Tsk tsk tsk." She chastised me.

"Hans, Kristoff, and I are heading to the Queen's ball, and you have the entire house to clean." She sneered, revealing she was in a long pink poofy dress.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. Kristoff walked out of the kitchen, revealing he was in a classic black and grey suit.

Hans was wearing an outfit resembling a prince's, which utterly annoyed me.

Carolina and Hans sauntered out, Kristoff grudgingly following. "See you soon Jack." He waved goodbye, slowly walking out and shutting the door.

I glared at the soapy mess on the floor, before something cold started glowing in my pocket. I yelped and pulled out an ice cube, throwing it across the room in shock.

Suddenly, the Kangaroo flew out of it, landing on his face on the floor. I snickered. "Nice to see you too, Kangaroo."

"Shut up, I'm here to help you smartass." Bunny sassed, glaring and standing up.

"Help me with what exactly?"

"North said I'm your Fairy GodBunny. He gave me some magic and weee~ here I am."

I snorted, before I started laughing so hard my eyes stung with tears and my sides hurt.

"Fairy God_Bunny_?" I asked, holding my sides.

Bunny just knocked me over the head with a stick.

"Ow!"

"Just grabbed the damn ice cube."

**There's the first chapter and I must say I'm actually okay with how it turned out. :D**

**Jack seems so childish which I like. :P **

**And I've got this all planned out! :D **

**This will be mildly acceptable! **

**Bye for now!**

**-IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover**


	2. Act II- Jack Frost & His Magical Friends

**Back with another update! Hah! And I'm watching Frozen. LOL IRONIC YOLO. (anyone else know where I got that from?) OH MY FROST LET IT GO IS ON YAAAAY~**

**HEY GUESS WHAT! I SAW PETER PAN FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER! I FINALLY CONVINCED MY DAD TO BUY IT FOR ME, SO INSTEAD OF BUGGING HIM FOR ETERNITY, I LET IT GO. I ASKED HIM 'DO YOU WANNA TO BUILD A SNOWMAN IN SUMMER?' **

**Okay I need a life. ._. but this actually happened today (hah)**

**Alright! On with the update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Rise of the Guardians, or Frozen, or Peter Pan. I wish I did. But I don't *goes and cries in a corner***

* * *

_Act II- Jack Frost and His Magical Friends_

* * *

"So you're telling me this ice cube is gonna be my carriage?" I asked the Kangaroo, an eyebrow raised. "Yes. That's exactly what I said for the last three minutes." I smirked at his annoyed expression.

"Okay, we need to call on two spirits to help us with the rest of everything." Bunny instructed.

"I thought you were able to do all the magic shit because you were my fairy GodBunny?"

"I still need some help from two spirits. Your choice of who they are."

"Peter and Sandy." I answered immediately.

"Peter? As in Peter Pan, Guardian of Youth?" Bunny asked, clearly appalled.

I nodded. "He's a good friend of mine. When he's not in Neverland, he comes and visits me often."

Bunny groaned. "Not another bloody show pony." He whined in protest.

I shoved his shoulder. "Just call them."

About ten minutes later they finally showed up, Peter looking as classy as ever.

"Hey Mr. Pan seems you decided to show up." I said with a smirk, rushing over to hug him. Peter laughed and hugged me back. "And Frosty the Snowman decided to ask for help for once." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up you." I felt a tug on my shirt, causing me to look down and see Sandy. "Hey Sandy how've you been?"

Sandy created a thumbs up out of his dream sand. I smiled.

"Have you gotten your staff back yet?" Peter asked. I shook my head. "Nope. Bitch….I mean…excuse me, Pitch still has it."

Peter frowned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"It's fine, let's just get to the ball already."

Bunny clapped, the ice cube turning into a huge ice carriage. Peter simply smacked me on the back, my clothes changing into a simple blue prince shirt with a blue scarf…thing (I need to catch up on fashion excuse me for being a winter spirit with no life) and brown pants. Brown boots formed on my feet, and I felt all tingly.

"Hold up, haven't you guys ever heard of Cinderella? Shouldn't there be some 'bibbity bobbity boo' or some shit like that?" I asked, running my now gloved hands through my hair. I shrieked, now noticing the gloves. They were a pale, pastel blue, which freaked me out. I ripped them off and tossed them as far as I could.

"NO. GLOVES." I glared at them. Sandy smiled at me, before using his dream sand magic to animate the carriage and make some horses.

Peter summoned one of the Lost Boys to be that guy who drives the carriage. It was the blonde dressed as a fox. I forgot his name. George? I don't know.

Bunny snapped his fingers, and the Lost Boy's clothes changed to look like a duke. "C'mon Kangaroo! Do the bibbity bobbity boo!" I whined childishly.

Peter laughed. "C'mon Frost, I'll join you for the ball." Bunny clapped again and Peter was dressed similar to me, just he had a green shirt and black pants, and he kept on his light green gloves.

We climbed into the carriage and Lost Boy Number Fox started driving us down the road and to the ball.

I had to admit, I was excited.

"Stop jumping in your chair will ya?" Peter asked. I shot a glare in his direction. "WE CAN DO IT TOGETHER!" Peter childishly shouted, bouncing along with me. We laughed and continued bouncing the whole way there.

I looked at the detail on the carriage. It was beautifully carved, like either the Queen or I did it myself. It sparkled blue and pink and gold, due to Sandy's sand.

I ran my hand along it, and watched as we approached the castle. This would be fun.

**Hope you all liked this update!**

**-IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover**


	3. Act III- Jack Frost & the First Dance

**I am back for this story too! :D And hey, a Guest guessed right! I got the IRONIC YOLO from danisnotonfire :)**

**Alright, I'll get on with the update! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or Peter Pan. If I did, something similar to this story would hit theaters very soon.**

* * *

_Act III- Jack Frost and the First Dance_

* * *

I looked out the window with Peter practically crawling into my lap trying to see the Arendelle castle. "Wow." I muttered, raising an eyebrow.

Peter nods in agreement, as the ice carriage went through the gates. I laughed. "We're actually in!" I exclaim, hardly believing it.

Peter nods, before slapping me on the cheek, after climbing off my lap. "OW!" I shout, glaring at him and holding my cheek. "What was that for?!" "You had to get a mask somehow." Peter replies with a shrug.

I glare at him and roll my eyes. "Slap your face; get one for yourself." I grumble, rubbing my cheek. "I don't need to hide anything, unlike you." Peter smirks, looking out the other window as people passed by.

Soon, Fox Boy opened the door, and we climbed out. There stood the queen in her beautiful glory. I stared at her, taking in her appearance. She was in a navy blue ballgown, that wasn't poofy at all. It looked like the kind she could spin in with ease. It reminded me of Princess Anna's ballgown on Coronation Day.

We walked closer to her in line, as she was greeting all the guests. There were so many princes walking in, smiling at her, trying to catch her attention. I gulped as we stood in front of her.

"King Peter of the Kingdom of Neverland." Peter introduced himself, bowing to the queen. Elsa curtsied in reply. I stood there, unable to form a single sentence. "And who might you be?" the queen asked me, making my legs go numb.

Why did she have this effect on me? I internally groaned. "Jack Frost, the Duke of Neverland." I greeted coolly, bowing. Elsa smiled warmly at me, curtsying. "Nice to me you…both. You both." She said, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you too, my Queen." I said, winking at her as we walked inside. I glanced back and saw a very flustered queen greeting the next guest. I smirked and walked on with Peter.

When we entered the ballroom, Peter smacked me upside the head, chuckling. "You're my Duke." He laughed, clutching his sides. "Shut up." I hissed, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. Soon, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna were standing up and curtsying to the crowd. I slowly made my way to Elsa, bowing in front of her.

"My Queen, me again." I say, smiling widely. "May I have the first dance of this ball?" I ask her softly, holding out my hand.

Elsa's cheeks flushed again, as she took my hand. "You may." She tells, walking with me to the center of the ballroom.

I smiled at her, placing my hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck as we swayed to the music. I could tell she was worried she was making a bad impression amongst the other dignitaries.

"Don't worry." I whispered. Elsa looks up at me in surprise. "You've never been one to follow the perfect royal lead." I tell her with a wink. She giggled. "And what's that supposed to mean, Mr. Frost?"

I leaned my head close to hers, and smiled genuinely. "That you're different." I whispered in her ear. Elsa smiles up at me. "You're different from other dukes." She says.

"Well, if I'm being honest, I'm not really a duke. I just wanted an excuse to meet you." I say. Elsa smiles, "Oh really?" "Yeah, and I am the real Jack Frost." I told her.

"Prove it." Elsa smirks, causing me to frown. "I would, but I was kidnapped some time ago, and the source of my power was taken."

"Oh? And what's the source of your power?" Elsa ass me, as we spin along the dance floor. I took one of her hands in my own, and twirled her, before pulling her close.

"I had a staff, a very, _very _crooked staff. Pitch Black, he's the Boogeyman, stole it and I don't know what he- Oh my Man in the Moon." I cut off mid-sentence, staring at the wall as we danced.

There, hooked onto the wall, was my staff. And hiding in the shadows, the Boogeyman himself.

Elsa's eyes followed mine, raising an eyebrow. "Is that your staff?" she asks, as we walked over to her throne.

I nod. "Yep, that is definitely my staff."


End file.
